Shattuckite
Shattuckite is the fusion of Jasper and Ice. She replaced Microcline as their fusion. Appearance Shattuckite has a sky blue complexion with darker blue markings. She has two sets of eyes (only one set in her debut appearance) with ice blue irises and black pupils. She has short, poofy, unkempt off-white hair (long hair in her debut form as well) and plump lips. She has sharp claws on her fingertips (lacking them in her debut.) She has a thick build with a round chest, thin torso, and thick thighs. Her gemstones are embedded in the center of her face where her nose would otherwise be and in her sternum. Debut She wore a dark navy bodysuit with a navy-grey and sky blue right shoulder strap. The entirety of her bodysuit is this color with exceptions to her right shoulder and a pair of blue "boots" with an upward facing arrow pattern with sky blue toe tips. Current She wears a sleeveless V-neck bodysuit with a dark navy-grey section connecting to a Yellow Diamond symbol in the center of her chest. Her top consists of two sideways blue triangles and a malformed black-navy blue sideways rhombus (diamond.) She wears navy-grey armbands. Her leggings are pure white and split off into light navy-grey "boots" with black-navy highlights on her toe tips. Her "boots" are sectioned off with a black-navy and sky blue border. Personality Ice has an admiration for Quartz soldiers, though she is physically weak, lacking the raw power of a Quartz. So, with this in mind, with blind admiration, Ice used to cooperate with Jasper extensively during their fusion, because she enjoyed the power it brought her. Shattuckite utilized Ice's cryokinesis and Jasper's raw power to make a deadly combo.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139065358662/ Shattuckite used to have a layered voice similar to Malachite's with Jasper being the dominant and, unlike Malachite, Ice didn't have enough will or power like Lapis Lazuli to hold Shattuckite together.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145319472012/ Now, Shattuckite is rowdy and a bit aggressive but she does have a soft spot which comes from Ice. Unlike Jasper, she's willing to talk and listen before going off the handle and just beating her enemies into the ground. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149903614032/ She also lost her layered voice.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149903439502/ Shattuckite like Sugilite likes existing and doesn't like splitting up.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149903264712/ Abilities Shattuckite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Ferrierite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Moss Agate. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Thulite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst, they form Bertrandite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Ruby, Sapphire, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Ruby, Sapphire, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Shattuckite has control over Ice's cryokinetic powers. ** Termokinesis: The temperature around Shattuckite is always dropped by 50 degrees.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/137203032402/ Trivia * The longest time that Shattuckite has stayed fused is 48 hours.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/140162558847/ Gemology Gemstone Information * This stone helps you to align yourself with the Divine mind, and lovingly allow all of your communications to reflect the wisdom of Spirit. * It aids you to heal relationships, as you take responsibility for your past actions, and it strengthens your ability to lovingly speak with truth and integrity. * Shattuckite is a strong psychic communication stone, that will also facilitate a stronger connection with your personal guides and teachers, and your loved ones who have passed over. * It will assist with the development of psychic visions, intuition, mediumship, channeling, psychic knowing and automatic writing, all from a position of absolute truth. Gemstones Gallery Ec39ff2fff0ad03cfdcdc9b1e456bfa7.jpg|Shattuckite with Steven and Garnet. tumblr_o0v4voHgLB1rxy3lqo3_1280.png|A previous design. tumblr_o0vm0lgScj1rxy3lqo1_r1_1280.png|A previous design. tumblr_nvghalGAcG1rxy3lqo3_1280.png|Shattuckite attacking Steven and Connie. Shattuckite Destroying the city.png|Her first apparition. Testingshat.PNG|Shattuckite's original design. Shat size.PNG|Shattuckite's size comparison to her component Gems. Defusing.PNG|Shattuckite defusing. ShattuckiteSizeComparison.png|Size comparison to Shattuckite's component gems. tumblr_inline_o2wwmpULIp1rqyg20_400.png|Shattuckite, Ice and Jasper. References Category:Gems Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Cross Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Shattuckites